Weasley Red Hair and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team
by Chibi Tears Of Pain
Summary: 10 Truths About the Weasley Family


Weasley Red Hair and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team: 10 Truths about the Weasley Family

By** Chibi Tears of Pain**

1. There have only ever been two and a half people who have been able to tell Fred and George apart.

2. The first was Molly – some speculate that it is some type of maternal instinct, she insists it isn't. She says she simply notices their differences. Their differences - or difference; because there is only one - is that Fred has three freckles on his left dimple, George has four. What Molly doesn't realise is that the only reason she can see such a difference is because she is their mother.

3. The second is George himself. Fred may be the creative thinker of their duo, but he is quite flighty with his thoughts, and would leave his own head behind (much to the envy of Nearly Headless Nick) if George was not there to keep it on. This is because George remembers **everything**. He remembers the first time Ginny said she would one day marry the 'Boy-who-Lived,' and he remembers the first time Charlie broached the topic of Dragon Handling as a potential career in front of Mum and Dad (though all of the siblings remember Mum's reaction). He remembers the onlytime Bill caught ever the Quaffle and he remembers Percy's very first glasses prescription. But most of all, he remembers his own birth; the narrow squeeze and complete unpleasantness of it all; too similar to Appartating, by far. But most of all, he remembers the long wait in which he cried alone, the long seventy-seven minute wait before another cry joined his own. It took George a long time to decipher this memory, but eventually he came to the conclusion that the Department of Records made a mistake, as the forth child of Molly and Arthur Weasley is listed as Fred and the fifth is named George. But when his twin comes up with the idea for them to switch names, George doesn't have the heart to tell Fred that they already have.

4. Their name switching is actually what caused the 'half' problem in the first place. The 'half' is the person who can tell them apart, but continues to call them the names that they introduced themselves by (which were switched at the time). Though for a while, Fred and George didn't notice how the boy would always call them by the other's name, but then they realised that he _only_ called them by that name. Fred thought it was annoying and funny at the same time. George thought Harry Potter was a Seer.

5. Out of all seven of her children, only Percy fully inherited Molly's temper. Luckily for him, he also got Arthurs patience, so it's not too often that you actually see him explode. Unfortunately for him though, he received Cedrella Black's ambition and Septimus Weasley's pride. He has Ignatius Prewett's name and Uncle Billus' left foot twice (once in reverse). And though he doesn't know it, Percy has Great-Grandpa Arcturus' nose and he is well aware he uses Aunt Muriel's old frames. As a child, his shirts had already been worn by both Bill and Charlie, but since his legs were longer, Molly fixed up some of Gideon's old pants that were boxed in the attic. But on the right side of his lower back is a rather sizeable tattoo of a Billy goat that he got when he was sixteen and stumbled into Muggle London and that is entirely _his_. The only reason no one has ever spoken of it is because it is the fifth best kept secret in all of Hogwarts History, especially considering half the Gryffindor Quidditch team was there when he got it. The second most best kept secret of all of Hogwarts is the time when Aberforth Dumbledore got a Nanny goat tattooed onto the left side of his lower back, coincidently, the Gryffindor Quidditch was there also, and still today, another person outside the that team has yet to find out about it, Aberforth included.

6. The third most best kept Hogwarts secret was a rather large event in the Gryffindor House, and as of yet, all the other houses have yet to even suspect it happened. The only reason it ranks so high is because of the rather large cover up needed to make it a secret. It was not well known that Bill Weasley never took flying lessons at Hogwarts – having been quarantined to the infirmary with a serious case of Dragon Pox which he had contracted from his toddler twin brothers. It was even less well known that while at Hogwarts his parents were on the Quidditch team, and were some of the best beaters that the Gryffindor house would see until Fred and George reached their second year. But somehow the current captain found out about them (adding to the suspicion that there is a Gryffindor Quidditch Hall of Fame that only the Team Captain and Head boy – if he is a Gryffindor – have access to) and pressured Bill to try out. It took three attempts at blackmail, a fencing duel of epic proportions, a weather charm cast by the entire Gryffindor seventh year, and 5 gallons of pumpkin juice laced with a strong memory draught to make everyone forget what happened on that horrific Saturday. Somehow though, through the process of such mass deception, the Gryffindor house lost so many points that they were _kicked out _of the Quidditch Cup Finals and Bill became determined to find the Gryffindor Quidditch Hall of Fame. A quick word to Minerva and a nifty piece of Transfiguration later, no one got to play the Quiddtich Cup Finals and Bill Weasley made Head Boy…and in the process of looking for the Hall of Fame discovered a old in passage way that led form the third year Hufflepuff boys dorm that some how opened up into the forgotten attic that was overgrown with all species of plant, some that are not even covered in Herbology and others that were thought to be extinct. He stumbled upon a heavily locked and warded portrait of Salazar Slytherin in a small room off of the corridor found behind the fifth door up a staircase behind the hidden back of a cupboard in the seventh floor and later released Peeves the Poltergeist from his prison of an old chamber pot buried seventeen feet under Hagrid's hut.

It turns out that only the Quiditch Captain knew where the Gryffindor Quidditch Hall of Fame was hidden, something Charlie never let Bill forget.

7. Every time Molly loses her temper with her children, they take it in stride and while they might complain, cower and cringe at appropriate times; only Bill and Charlie ever take it to heart. This is because they've seen the alternative. Quick to anger and quick to deflate is Molly's temper…to ignite Arthur temper takes a single significant event and both boys were forced to ride the waves for months. While Molly yelled and was very vocal about her displeasure, Arthur is silent as the grave – he didn't say a word to them, about anything, for months. Molly would stand and wave her arms about and look stern – anger was not an expression she could wear for long around her boys. Arthur sat there, at the head of the table, eyes holding an unbearable amount of disappointment and contempt at both them and their actions, and that brought more shame upon Bill and Charlie than any of Molly's rants. What ever happened has never been discussed, and neither has the time that Arthur sat in his chair, looking more like his mother, Cedrella Black, than his family thought possible.

8. There is a reason that the Weasley family doesn't have house elves – and it is not because they are too poor. When Ginny brought it up, both Bill and Charlie viciously refused to even consider the matter - Molly and Arthur stayed quite. Though Ginny might not know what happened, she knew that there was one before, and when Bill was around ten and Charlie eight, it disappeared. What ever happened, it is somehow linked to Charlie's avoidance of Knockturn Alley (going so far as to give the entrance a large berth when he has to go past) and Bill's aversion to bacon.

9. Believe it or not, Molly and Arthur never planned on having more than two children. The plan was to have a boy and a girl, but then even with magic, there is no guarantee with what you get. The young couple learned this in Saint Mungo's when they signed the paper _before_ the child was born. They never told Charlie that his official Birth Certificate in the Department of Records states his name as Charlene Cedrella Weasley instead of Charlie Septimus Weasley, and as long as he's never in a serious accident (which is entirely too likely with a career like his) he'll never know.

10. Molly takes pride in her cooking, and always wanted a daughter that would share such a wondrous art with her. By her sixth son, Molly had given up on popping out a fellow female, and so she vowed that little Ronald would be able to cook with the best of them. This plan lasted about a year, until Ginny was born. It then took Molly until poor little Ginny burnt water because she was too distracted trying to watch her brothers play Quiddtich to realise that cooking just wasn't for her youngest daughter. So Molly, having grown desperate, resorted to Plan A: teach Ronald how to cook. In the year they had before school, Molly was able to teach Ron how to make a three course meal that, while not extravagant, was still eatable. Little did she know that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter truly became friends when they found that the other understood what it was like to cook a large, cook book quality meal and have it go unappreciated by the masses.


End file.
